Fathered by a Fiend
by Smile I'm Random
Summary: formely wake up miley ray. Miley was kidnaped and 3 years later she is found, as a mother and unknownely mother to be!
1. Chapter 1

Wake Up Miley Ray

At the age of 17 Miley Stewart was kidnapped. But what happens when she is found in a coma. And a certain actor is responsible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley was in the ICU of Sacred Heart Hospital in a major coma. She had just been found 3 years after being kidnapped

3 Hours previous

Robby and Jackson were sitting watching Tennessee Football. Since Miley disappeared it wasn't the same because Miley would be sitting complaining about how she was the only girl in the house. The phone rang. Robby picked it up with no emotion. "Is this Robert Ray Stewart of 1239 Pacific Side Malibu?" a strange voice asked. "Yes, if you would please leave this line open. Its regarding my daughter and that's important" Robby replied getting angry. "This is regarding your daughter!" the man said. "You sick bast…" Robby said when the man cut in "No sir we found her shes at Sacred Heart Hospital in San DiFrangeles, but the sad news is shes in a coma!" Robby and Jackson sped down to the hospital and ran into Mileys room. She was bruised and pale and covered in cuts. "Miley, I am so sorry" Robby said and started to cry. Miley began to stir.

Present Time

Miley woke up 10 minutes ago and remembers everything. "When I was kidnapped I was going on a 'date' with Jake Ryan. He took me to his house and pinned me down and raped me. Hold on wheres Leslie?" she said. "Who the heck is Leslie?" Robby asked. "My 2 year old daughter or the consequence of my raping. Where is she. Wheres my little girl? Where is she , Daddy?" Miley asked. "She is down in the Childrens ward" a nurse told her. "I need to go see her daddy" Miley said.

**Chapter 1 of Wake Up Miley Ray**


	2. Leslie

Wake Up Miley Ray

* * *

Mileys POV

I was on my way to see my daughter. Leslie never liked Jake. When he came home she always sat in her room and pretended to be asleep. Whilst I was getting beat like a stick. Im serious. When I got down to her room I couldnt help but let tears out of my eyes. She was lying there thin, pale, and helpless. And it was all her sick fathers fault. When I was 'held hostage' Jake would hit her even when she was a baby under the age of one. She once told me that she only loves me because I would never do such a thing to a child. They let me in Leslies eyes fluttered open. "Hey, baby girl Mommys here Daddy wont come any where near you. Your safe here. Sweetie" I said trying to make her feel more comfortable here. My dad and Jackson ran threw the door. Since she wasnt attached to any thing Leslie climbed onto my lap and hugged into me. "Dad, Jackson this is Leslie. Leslie, This is your grandpa and uncle Jackson" I said. "Hi Leslie" My dad and Jackson. Leslie started to cry. "Shh.. Whats the matter?". "Daddys gonna come back" she said like the little 2 year old she is "No hes not Angel daddys never gonna hurt you again I Promise" I hushed. I hugged my daughter and signalled My Dad and Jackson to sit on her bed. "Leslie. Can you say Grandpa or Grandad and Uncle Jackie?" I asked my daughter nicley "Grampa. Nucle Jackie... Uncle Jackie" she tried. Leslie climbed off my lap and onto my dads lap "Grampa" she repeated and doing the same with Jackson. I knew It wouldnt be long untill I saw Lilly Again.

* * *

Lillys POV

Me and Oliver were standing at the door to the childrens ward where they told us Miley was. We Walked in and saw Jackson holding a little girl no older than about 2 who looked like... "Is that Mileys kid?" Oliver blurted out...

**What will Lilly think of the new addition to the Stewart family?**

**Plz review at least 1 =(**


	3. Double Trouble

_Lillys POV_

"what?" I said. "Yeah This is Leslie, Lills" I heard Miley say. Omg Miley has a kid? My best friend of all history was a mom? I saw the little girl crawl onto Miley's lap. "Mommy. Who that?" she asked "This is Lilly and Oliver my friends." she replied.

2 months later

Mileys POV

My daughter is officially stuck to me. She'll never let go. I have barely slept. But I don't want to tell her, because she is my life. Lilly walked in

"Hey, Miles wheres my favorite little niece?" she asked

"Up stairs sleeping. We've both been feeling pretty lousy lately" I said.

Lilly felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever." she said

I went upstairs and threw up.

When I came back down. "Lilly, I think I'm pregnant again"

The next day

"Leslie, you're gonna be a big sister in 6 months!" I told her

**2 months later**

"Congratulations, Ms. Stewart in 4 months you'll have twins!" the doctor told me

**4 months later**

"Daddy, the babies are coming!" I yelled

**3 hours later**

"Here comes baby 1's head!" the doctor yelled.

20 minutes later

"A boy and a girl!" the doctor announced. I had 3 children. 2 daughters and a son.

10 minutes later

"Hey Lesley!" I said. She started crying. "Whats the matter baby?"

"Uncle Jackson said you cant love me anymore because of the new babies" she told me

I darted a look at Jackson "I wont stop loving you I love you and your brother and sister equally. You are always my favorite oldest!" I told her. I picked her up. And told her to look at the other side of my bed. She saw two little babies. "Theres your little brother and sister." Lesley smiled. "There not that bad. Are they?" she asked. I shook my head. My dad picked up both babies and put them in each of my arms. Lesley sat down on the side of the bed. "Wanna help me decide what to name them?" I asked. Lesleys little eyes lit up when I asked her. She pointed to her brother, "Baby Robbie! Like grandpa!" My dad smiled, "You dont have to". "No, dad, this is Robbie Ray Stewart the second or as it's just came into my head Little Robbie!" I said. "Now I got my other twins name Lillian Susan Stewart. Lilly go!" Lilly screamed, and now I have 2 crying babies. I gave baby Lilly to my dad and we both calmed the babies down "Hewwo baby Liwwy you have got the same name as me!" Lilly said in a very creepy baby voice.

"Mommy, do the babies love me?" Lesley asked.

"Of course, baby! How could anybody not love you?" I told her.

"Daddy doesn't"

"Yes he does. He just wont admit it" Tears then rolled down my cheeks as a horrible memory came back.

_Flashback_

_"Jake, the baby!" I screamed in agonizing pain. I was in labor and could feel my baby coming. I was living in an abandoned apartment in west LA and was not allowed medical help for the birth. Jake is really a jerk!_

_"Shut up. It's a brat any way." he told me. That brought tears to my eyes, when he said that our baby was a brat. I knew it wasn't. _

_I gave birth 20 minutes later, to a baby girl! She was the most beautiful baby ever. Jake still wasn't happy, he scoffed when he saw our daughter. _

_"What's up with her?" I asked. "That kid should have been a boy!" he told me, but I replied with a straight, "Jake, we don't decide what our children come out like so don't blame me or the baby!" As I said that the baby began to cry and Jake walked out and slammed the door. Making the baby cry even more, I comfortly told her, "Shh.. It's okay, baby. Mommy's got you" She was calmed down_

Normality

"What's up?" dad asked. I shook my head "Nothing!" Every thing was now normality

**AN**

**Sorry for the time skips! Reviews? :)**


End file.
